The La Push Forest
by khalesi
Summary: Set against the backdrop of the La Push forest. Please be kind, my second attempt at writing ever :)


As I drove into to La Push I saw that everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine. Children playing in their front lawns, mothers hung out washing, old men chatted outside the main store.

People waved at the truck as I drove past. I wondered if they thought I was Jacob, but they smiled at me through my open window. Word must be getting around about the time I spend with Jacob, it would be easy to assume that we were 'together'. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. As I drove up to Jacob's driveway I inhaled deeply, trying to sum up the courage I needed to tell him that we couldn't be together again. But there was Jacob, leaning up against his motorbike, his face turned upwards towards the sun. His bare chest glistened in the sunlight, and I marvelled at his perfectly chiselled body.

"No, don't think of him like that", I chided myself,. "C'mon you can do this Bella", I cheered myself on quietly.

"You look like an advertisement standing there like that", I smiled as I jumped down out of my truck.

"Mmmmmm", was all he replied.

"Um hi Jake", I said, put off that he hadn't immediately come to greet me.

"Isn't it a glorious day today", he said wistfully.

"Umm, I guess so", still put out.

"Come and stand here with be Bella", he asked.

"Look I didn't just come here to stand in the sun with you Jacob, I actually had something important to talk to you about, I demanded.

"Oh Bella, always worrying about something. Come and enjoy the sunshine"? He asked, his arms outstretched towards me.

"No" I sulked.

"C'mon Bella, it's hardly ever sunny here. You have to let your body soak up the sunshine while you still can" He said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I still haven't made my mind up about that yet, you know that", I whispered.

"Let me make it a little easier for you then", he said as he pulled my body towards his. His body was wonderfully warm, and the scent of his masculine scenet made my head foggy.

"See Bella, see how much better the world is with a bit of sunshine", he smiled.

"What are we going to do today", I asked, trying to change the topic.

"I can think of something" he smiled seductively.

"I thought you wanted to stay outside in the sunshine", I smirked.

"Oh but I do" he whispered.

I bit my lip, as the butterflies in my stomach fluttered in agreement to his suggestion.

"No, I want to go somewhere where we can talk. I'm serious Jacob" I stressed.

"Serious hey? I can't think of anything right now, I'm starving. Let's go down to the store" Jacob suggested.

"Sure" I said, happy to get out of his embrace. This was not going well I thought as we started to walk out his front gate.

Jacob started to whistle as we walked, taking my hand in his.

The store was only a short distance away, and I resolved to tell him as soon as we'd eaten.

We walked past a house where a group of teenage girls were sitting on the front porch.

"Hi Jacob", one of them sang out. The others were giggling beside her. He didn't say anything back, but raised his free hand up and waved. I smiled at the group of girls, they didn't smile back at me. "Such a waste", I heard one of the girls say as we passed by.

We continued walking along the main street in La Push, Jacob smiling and saying hello to everyone he walked past

"Hi Drew" Jacob sang out as we entered the store.

"Hi Jacob" a young man's voiced called out for behind a beaded curtain at the back of the store.

"Got anything for us to cook down at the river" Jacob yelled out.

"Hang on, I'll go ask" the voice called out.

Jacob stood at the front counter, as I walked down the aisles looking for something to eat. Nothing seemed appetising, especially as I was so nervous about talking to Jacob. I couldn't understand why I was nervous, he already knew what I was going to say.

I turned to see an old woman swung the beaded curtain aside, and she greeted Jacob in a language I had never heard. I was shocked when Jacob began to talk her in the same language, and instantly became self conscious that they were talking about me. A couple of minutes passed as I impatiently waited for their conversation to finish.

I turned down the next aisle straight into an old man. "Sorry", I mumbled as I bent down to pick up the items I had knocked out of his hands. The old man stared at me, not speaking.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" I apologised again.

"Hey Joe", Jacob sang out from the front of counter.

The man looked at Jacob and smiled, and then turned an angry glare back to me. I smiled uncomfortably, and went to turn around but he grabbed onto my arm tightly. "You made this happen" the man whispered fiercely. I stood frozen with shock. "The blood of our boys is on your hands" he said, lifting my hands palm up. I looked down at my hands and gasped, they were covered in blood. The sight of the blood made me feel woozy, the metallic smell making my head spin.

I quickly pulled myself out of his grasp, and ran out the front of the store. In my hurry I fell down the steps, and I yelled out as hands and knees scrapped against the gravel.

Jacob was at my side in a moment, helping me up. "You ok Bells"? Jacob asked his voice heavy with worry.

I dragged him away from the front of the store. When we had gotten a safe distance away from the store I whispered frantically "Who was that old man"?

"Who?" Jacob questioned. "Old Joe? Did he scare you? Bella, it's ok. He's just old, there's nothing wrong with him. Other than he doesn't speak" he said.

"Doesn't speak"? I gasped.

"Yeah, hasn't said a word since...well for a long time. Bella, you're scaring me, are you alright?" he queried.

"I don't know", I exclaimed, turning my shaking hands over to examine. I was shocked to see there was no blood.

"What's wrong Bella", Jacob asked, his voice heavy with worry.

"I...I thought I saw something" I stuttered, still staring at my hands.

"Let's get you home" he said, putting his arm around me to steady me. We walked home quickly, I didn't look up worried by what I might see.

I sat on his front porch while he ran inside and got me a glass of water. I began to relax, the familiarity of his house making me feel safe.

"Bella, what happened in there" Jacob asked again.

"Nothing, I just felt a bit dizzy and then I fell over", I whispered.

He looked thoughtfully at me for a moment, "Old Joe didn't say something, did he"? he asked shocked.

"Yes" I said, tears spilling down my face. I told him what had happened.

"Oh Bella, there's nothing to worry about. He's just an old man, probably forgot to take his medicine or something" he laughed. "Don't let the musings of a crazy old man ruin our day".

"But Jacob" I started

"No Bella, I won't have it. He just a crazy old man, he probably would've said the same thing to me if I'd been standing there instead of you. Although I've never actually heard him speak. You haven't done anything wrong, and there's no blood on your hands", he stressed, turning my hands over. "You're probably just hungry, or tired, it's hard to tell if you're sick you're always so pale", he teased.

"Maybe you're right Jake, I am feeling a bit better now". It was hard to feel any worry when I was around Jacob. "I'll have a word, and make sure he doesn't come near you again, ok".

"Ok', I smiled as his hands wiped away my tears.

"Now let's go down to the river, Drew said the salmon were biting today" he said excited.

We walked into his garage and he grabbed his fishing rod and tackle box off a shelf.

"C'mon Bells, let's go", he grabbed my hands and we started towards the river.

"Jacob" I asked after we'd been walking a while.

"Yeah Bells" he sang.

"What was that language you were speaking in the store? I've never heard it before" I queried.

"It's my language Bella" referring to his Quileute language.

"Oh" I said. I began to realise just how much of Jacob there was that I didn't know. Those months we'd spent together in his garage really had been just the two of us. We'd really only spoken to each other, and occasionally Embry and Quil. And of course Billy.

"What's up" he asked.

"It's just that I'm starting to realise that there's a lot I don't know about you" I said. Even though I'd spent months at La Push after Edward had left, we'd really only ever been in his garage. Embry and Quil were the only people I'd spoken to, other than Billy.

"Well, what do you want to know" he smiled.

"What's your favourite colour" I laughed.

"Brown", he cooed looking into my eyes

"Favourite animal" I asked.

"Wolf", now it's was his turn to laugh.

"C'mon Bella, what do you really want to know? I'll answer anything you want' he smiled.

"Your mother?" I asked. It was only after the words had come out that I realised the magnitude of what I'd asked.

"I'm sorry Jacob...We don't have to talk about her" I stuttered.

"It's alright Bella, it's just there's not that much to say about her. She died when I was pretty young" he was looking down now.

"What do you remember about her" I asked cautiously.

"I remember her smile, she was always smiling' he said looking up at the sky.

"And I remember the accident" he whispered.

"You were there?" I asked shocked.

"I was in the car Bella" he said.

"Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry I never knew" I exclaimed.

"We were driving home from Olympia" he started.

"It's alright Jake, you don't have to tell me" I whispered.

"It was raining" he continued. "I was in the passenger side. We'd had a good day, I can't remember what we'd done, but I remember that we were happy about something. She was singing along to a song on the radio. She had such a beautiful voice" his voice trailed off.

"She turned the radio down, and asked me if I could see something on the road ahead. I couldn't see anything, but she insisted that someone was standing beside the road. That was the last thing I remember. Although..." he started

"What Jacob" I queried.

"I've never told anyone this before. But during the accident I was thrown from the car. I remember seeing someone walk towards me, whoever it was stroked my hair and told me it would be alright. I must have dreamt it while I was unconscious, but I remember it felt so real" he said wistfully.

I could tell that Jacob was off in a distant memory that I didn't dare interupt, so we walked the rest of the way to the river in silence. So much had happened in such a short time that I was glad for the silence, a chance for my mind to take it all in.

When we reached the river, I busied myself with lighting a small fire. Jacob masterfully cast his line out into the water, and waited for the fish to take the bait. It didn't take long for him to catch a fish, and I looked away as he prepared it for cooking. We both stared into the flames, silently watching the salmon cook. After a while he got up and took the fish away from the flames. We ate in silence.

Jacob rose to put the fire out, throwing sand onto the fire, breaking the trance of the naked flame.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about" Jacob asked, looking down at me.

"Huh" I responded, startled by the noise of his voice.

"When we were back at the house you told me you had something important to tell me" he recalled.

I struggled to find the courage to begin to tell him why I had come to talk to him today, but found it had escaped me completely.

"Oh it was nothing" I said sheepishly, beginning to walk towards the forest behind his house.

"I know what you were going to say Bella, and it makes no difference to me. You know I love you, and I know you love me too" he insisted.

"Jacob, it's not that easy" I began.

"It is that easy Bella, it's as easy as breathing. You and I are meant to be together, get married, have children, grow old together" he said.

"I don't..." I began, but my mouth wouldn't say what my head was screaming.

Jacob pushed me softly against the nearest tree, his full lips kissing my neck.

"Jacob, no", I tried to whisper. But his mouth quickly silenced my futile words of protest.

I felt my body relax into his, and my lips respond to his kiss. I opened my eyes while his kissed my lips, taking in the beautiful nature around us, the birds chirping, the river flowing. Birds were always quiet when Edward was around.

I felt the wetness begin between my legs, and a throbbing coming from the area. A yearning to have him inside me. His hands ripped my shirt open, and his mouth kissed my breasts. He moved his lips lower, underneath my breasts, down my stomach, until he reached my shorts.

His hands confidently undid my shorts, and he lowered them to the ground, helping me step out of them. I knew I should have felt worried that someone could come along at any moment, but I simply didn't care. He stared up at me for a moment, taking in my body, standing against a tree in just my bra and panties.

He brushed his hands up against the side of my calves, up my thighs as he stood up. I stared deep into his dark eyes, he was beautiful. The sun shone on his skin, not sparkling like Edward's, but in an almost angelic way. His eyes were full of lust, and I knew I had to have him then and there.

He started kissing me again, his hands slipping my breasts out of the top of my bra. He lowered his face down to kiss them, and I let out a small moan as he teased my nipples with his mouth. With his free hand he started to undo his belt, I lowered my hand to help his and gasped at the hardness I felt beneath the denim. He too moaned as I began to rub my hand lightly against the fullness of his manhood. He undid the top of his jeans, and I pushed my hands inside his boxers, and took his manhood inside my hand.

He leaned in closer to me and began to nibble on my ear. The sound of his breath and his moans beside my ear made the yearning inside me greaten. With one hand still on his throbbing manhood, I used my other hand to pull his shorts and jeans around his ankles. He helped me by stepping out of the clothes. The sight of him naked against the backdrop of the La Push forest was simply intoxicating. He smiled at me seductively, his black hair sexily falling near his eyes. He resumed kissing my neck as he lowered one of his hands inside my panties. It felt wonderful, my hand rubbing his manhood up and down, while his hand rubbed between my legs. I smiled at myself and was glad I had taken the time to show him how to pleasure me with his hands. He skilfully rubbed his fingers against me.

He stepped away from me and knelt down between my legs. He skillfully raised one of my legs over his shoulder, and left the other one standing against the tree. He was looking between my legs now, taking in the sight of my naked womanhood. He put his face between my legs. I ran my fingers threw his hair and was shocked to find how sexy it was to see his between my thighs. I felt my hips moving rhythmically against his tongue, and pushed myself further into his mouth. He sucked at my wetness, moaning with pleasure at the taste. When he pushed his fingers inside of me, I felt my hand push his even fingers even deeper.

"Harder Jacob", I whimpered.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella", he said in a muffled voice.

I gasped as his fingers found a spot inside me that even I had never felt.

"Oh my God", I whimpered.

"So it works", Jacob smiled. "I've been doing some research", he smirked.

"Keep going" I moaned, I never wanted him to stop doing what he was doing.

The feeling of pressure was building up in me know, and I knew it wouldn't be long before the orgasam started. I started to moan louder, and I could feel my body started to shake slightly. I didn't know if I could continue to stand. Without speaking Jacob confidently took my other leg and wrapped it around his neck. My knees closed together, making his face come further into the source of my wetness. I was completely held up by Jacob's shoulders now, and I felt the hardness of the bark against my bare back. The feeling was overpowering now. I didn't know if it was because we were out in the open nature, or if it was the fear of getting caught, but it the feeling was more intense than ever. My hands found their way to my breasts, and my fingertips pulled at my nipples. The moans were getting louder now, and seemed to echo around the forest, the birds flew away in shock. My hips were getting faster, pushing forwards towards Jacob's face. His tongue was getting faster, and his fingers going deeper inside me. I turned my face up towards the sun, basking in the glory of its warmth against my naked body.

"Jake, I'm going to...", I started.

"I want you too", mumbled Jacob. "And I want to hear you Bella, I want to you to be loud. It makes me so hard. No one can hear us here, just let go", he said seductively.

His words gave me all the confidence I needed, and I threw my hair back and started to moan louder. The noise of my moans made me even hotter, and the feeling of ecstasy coursed through my body. The wind feeling like a million feathers touching my naked body.

"Oh Jacob, don't stop" I said, as my knees tightened around his neck. "Jesus, don't stop", I pleaded.

"Bella, I want to hear you, I want to see you come".

The pressure continued to surge between my legs, getting more and more powerful. I felt the surge begin, the throbbing, the yearning for him to be inside me. I was panting now, my hands tugging at his hair. And then it happened. Over and over again the explosions exploded inside of me, my knees locked hard against his neck. A flow of wetness came out of me, and Jacob lovingly lapped it up. Jacob seemed to know how sensitive the area was and began to softly blow against the area, it was the only feeling I could take.

"God you're beautiful", smiled Jacob, looking between my legs.

He lowered me gently onto the ground, and ran his fingertips along my stomach, my breasts, and my thighs. So lightly that I could hardly feel it, but it felt amazing. A few moments of this and the yearning began to return. I looked at him seductively, and gracefully moved my body to straddle his manhood. I bent forward to kiss his neck, while I moved my hips up and down, rubbing my wetness against his hardness. He began to move his member towards me,

"Not yet", I teased.

I continued to rub myself against him, teasing him ever so close to my entry with each movement.

"Please Bella", Jacob pleaded. "I want to be inside you, I need to be inside you" he stammered.

I reached towards his jeans and pulled the package out. I tore it open with my teeth and lowered my mouth towards his member, using my mouth to put the sheath on. Jacob moaned, "Jesus Bella, where did you learn that" he asked.

"I've been doing my own research" I smiled.

When I was sure he couldn't wait a moment longer, I guided him completely inside me. He was so hard I could feel it throbbing. I began to move my body slowly up and down, masterfully bending up so that he was almost completely out of me, and then back down as far as I could taken him. I continued my teasing, though quickening the movement every time until I began to feel the pressure building up inside of me. I hadn't expected the feeling to return so soon. I began to feel my body weaken, knowing that the orgasm would take all my strength. Jacob sensed what I needed, and gently turned me over so that my back was on the soft forest floor. He knelt down, pulling my naked body towards his. He used his muscular arms to lift my hips off the ground, and pull them towards him. I moaned loudly with delight. He continued to thrust in and out, pounding hard against me. My eyes took in the environment, the lushness of the forest, the birds chirping, the sight of Jacob's naked body thrusting into my own. His body was simply divine, his rippling muscles, his skilful hands easily lifting my body towards him. His darkness, against my light skin. I could hear my breath becoming shallower, knowing that I was close.

"I'm going to come again", I whispered.

"Good", Jacob cooed.

My back arched up, and my hand grasped at the forest floor. I looked up and our eyes locked together. In that moment we were truly one, as nature intended. Two animals of the forest, mating. The sight of Jacob close to orgasm started my own, I spread my legs wide and took him in deep. He raised his face towards the sun and cried out loudly with pleasure, just at the moment my own pleasure began to flood my body. We collapsed onto the forest floor, divinely exhausted.


End file.
